


Buckle up, Creampuff.

by orphan_account



Series: Carmilla Sexy Time [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flirting, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Laura's plan to catch Carmilla had gone a bit south? What if Danny never showed until much later? How would have things gone down? AU where Carmilla is just a vampire, and there are no missing girls.</p><p>Basically, this is an X-Rated version of the part of Carmilla when Carmilla is held hostage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Behold! Vampire Bait

Laura felt like she should be more nervous. Maybe it was the adrenaline, but for some reason, Laura was not panicking. At least, not as much as she felt was logical. She was about to offer herself as bait for a hundred year old (perhaps even older) vampire, and she was only slightly nervous. Like this was all an exam. Laura looked back down at her clothes. She couldn't look more like vampire bait if she tried. The plan was simple enough. Lure Carmilla away from the party so that the Zetas could help Danny, Laf and Perry capture her and not get eaten in the process. Simple enough in theory. Though it was bound to get a bit more complicated in practice. Laura turned the camera on and set it to record.

"Behold! Vampire Bait." she announced. "Yeah, Danny took one look and said 'You look like you're about to flee your brooding lover across the moors' which is accurate. The fluffy sleeve things not the brooding lover thing, that's not a thing. So, the plan is to hit the party, hang out for a while, roast some marshmallows. Lure Carmilla away so that the Zetas and Danny can grab her. And not end up digested in the process. Fingers crossed on that last part." Then, the door behind her opened. And there stood Carmilla. For a brief second, Laura forgot that Carmilla was a vampire, and that she was trying to trap her. Carmilla looked stunning. Maybe the annoyance had shielded it for a while, but now, there was no denying that Carmilla was gorgeous. Either that, or Carmilla was using some hypnotic vampire magic stuff to make Laura fall for her. Which was definitely not going to work. Carmilla silently closed the door behind her. Well, silently for the creakiest door in the history of doors. That's when it sank in. Laura was all alone with a vampire.

"Well, don't you look like a virgin sacrifice." Carmilla said, in that smooth, silky voice that was usually filled with sarcasm and rudeness. Laura hoped that those words were down to flirting, and not an indicator that she knew about the plan.

"I'm not the one in a corset which- wow." Laura started. Carmilla walked over and Laura noticed the champagne in her hands. "Also, what is happening there?"

"Well, the more I thought about a bonfire with those lackwits, the less interested I was." Carmilla replied. She began to pour the champagne into a glass as she sat on her bed. Laura remained in her chair, making a few glances to that corset every now and then. "A party should be a shimmering moment of possibility. Not a collection of brutes around a flaming driftwood. So, I brought the party here."

She placed the glasses on the table. Laura suddenly felt incredibly nervous, as if the nerves she should have felt earlier had been in hibernation, and had woken up just now. This was bad. She was meant to go to the party. That was the best place to get Carmilla for the trap. Laura knew there might be complications, but this isn't one she expected.

"The party being dancing in the hallway and-" she took a closer look at the champagne. "-ludicrously expensive champagne, where did you even find that?"

"I have my methods." responded Carmilla. Laura wasn't sure if she liked the sound of that. "They served champagne at the first party I ever attended."

"You say that like it was a hundred years ago." Laura pressured. It's not like Carmilla was actually going to just admit to being a vampire right here, but Laura felt like at least trying. Carmilla gave a sort of nostalgic laugh, like suddenly remembering a funny joke someone told you about 15 years ago. Only for Carmilla, it may have been 150 years.

"It feels like more than that." she said. This was new. Well, Carmilla being 'poetic' was not new, but never about her own life. "Like something... seen underwater. From a great distance. God I'm a nostalgic idiot tonight. You're not wearing your charm." Wait, charm? What charm? Laura noticed Carm starring at her wrist, and then she remembered. Carmilla had given her a bat wing to repel bad dreams, and she had hidden it under Carmilla's bed. In her defense, she was a bit paranoid, but this might ruin the plan big time.

"Oh, yes, it just.. didn't go with my outfit." Laura lied. She knew the moment those words left her lips it wouldn't work.

"Well, you shouldn't have taken it off, it's not going to work if you're not wearing it." Carmilla said. She sounded genuinely worried. Laura was worried too, but for slightly different reasons.

"Well, I'll be sure to tie on my bat wing bracelet first thing." Laura said nervously. She laughed nervously as her sentence ended.

"If you didn't like it, you could have just said something." Carmilla stated. Now she was offended. Laura was in serious trouble. She reached for her phone as conspicuously as she could.

"No, no, I totally liked it, it was really nice of you to think of me." Laura said quickly, trying to keep Carmilla's attention away from her obvious worried texting.

"What are you doing?" asked Carmilla. It hadn't worked.

"Just texting Danny and the girls asking if they want to join-" Laura answered. It wasn't technically lying. But Carmilla was having none of it. She took Laura's phone away from her quickly. "Uh, hey?"

"Maybe I don't feel like sharing you right now." Carmilla stated.

"That would sound more flattering if it didn't make me sound like a canapé." Laura replied. Carmilla laughed a little and pulled Laura's chair closer to her. In an instant, Laura felt her heart pounding. She had an instinct to run, to call for help. But another instinct told her that Carmilla would bite into her neck before she had the chance.

"God, what am I doing?" Carmilla said out loud. 'Yes, good, buy time. Don't bite me.' Laura thought. "Naive, provincial girl, entirely too tightly wound. Such a cliche. I ought to know better."

"Gee, thanks." Laura said, mostly to distract herself from the hungry looking vampire. Though, Laura was secretly hoping she had something other than Laura's blood in mind.

"And yet... there's something about you." Carmilla continued. Was this her confessing true love, or playing with her food? Either one made Laura uncomfortable.

"Maybe it's my keen fashion sense." she joked. Carmilla stroked her hair like a kitten. It strangely calmed her and made her even more nervous at the same time.

"No, it's definitely not that." Carmilla said. Laura looked at her. Something was going on in those eyes. Was it hypnotism? Was Laura falling under some sort of spell? Carmilla was leaning in. Slowly. And Laura had a strong suspicion she was going for her neck. Laura snapped into action. With no Danny, or the Zetas, she somehow had to deal with this herself. She stood up, backing away from Carmilla. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a wooden stake.

"Alright, enough games." Laura said, trying to sound threatening. "I know you're a vampire. Stay away, or-"

"Or what? Or you'll kill me?" Carmilla said mockingly. She stood up, and Laura subconsciously backed away a little more. She was suddenly realizing exactly how much danger she was truly in. "Cutie, you are many things, but you are no way near a killer. If you wanted me dead, or even captured, you'd have ran out of that door. So why are you still here?"

"Maybe I just want to keep you away from them." Laura replied. She held her stake up with two hands, as if she were about to lunge. Carmilla only giggled. Laura felt extremely intimidated. Like Carmilla was about to snap her in half.

"How noble, Miss Lane." Carmilla sassed. "But we both know the real reason you're keeping us alone." She reached slowly for Laura's hands, and Laura had a moment of weakness. She remembered when Carmilla had taken off a top right in front of her. How she would walk around in nothing but a towel after a shower. The thought of it made her knees weak. And Carmilla must have known it. Faster than Laura's eyes could track, Carmilla was holding her against the wall. They were both on Carmilla's bed, in her territory. Laura's stake hand was held far away and her other hand was trying desperately to remove Carmilla's right hand. But it was useless. Carmilla was unnaturally strong.

"Whatever it is that you- have planned for me. Just do it. Leave my friends out of this." Laura said, a last ditch effort. A sort of surrender.

"Please stop with the Lois Lane act, Laura, it's not helping you." Carmilla said. "The reason you didn't run away is because, deep down, you love me."

"What?!" Laura shouted. "Did you miss all those bits where I called you the roommate from hell?"

"Well, I know that your heart is racing, and it's not out of fear. Well, partly it is. But your loins are begging for me. Plus, I've seen those glances you've given me when I walk out of the shower. They were adorable. And, believe it or not, I cannot believe I am saying this, but I have a few feelings for you too." Carmilla admitted. Of all the things to happen tonight, this was the biggest surprise.

"And how am I supposed to believe that?" Laura said. The hand holding her against the wall was not helping Carmilla's case.

"Because I am going to let go of you, and I am going to kiss you." Carmilla warned her. Laura stopped struggling. Carmilla's grip on her ceased, and she leaned in, this time moving towards her lips. Laura's mind was racing with possibilities. Run to the door. Stake her. Try to text Danny. Yell for help. But of all the things Laura could have done, she went with the absolute worst option possible. She let Carmilla's lips touch hers. They were warm and inviting, and Carmilla's tongue was remarkably skilled. Laura's mouth hung open, allowing Carmilla access to it. The kiss was incredible. Whatever fears Laura had were vanishing. This was nice. No worrying about a trap, just her and Carmilla all alone. Except for that camera. Laura looked over to it and tapped Carmilla on the shoulder.

"Uh, I'm not sure I want a sex tape with a vampire all over Silas." Laura said. She walked over to the camera and turned it off. She wanted this to be private. Carmilla pinned her against the wall again. Laura was turned on by this animalistic side of her. It felt dangerous, yet erotic. Carmilla's lips moved to her neck, and Laura's fear returned again. She silently begged Carmilla not to feast on her. But even if she did, it was worth it. This was all worth it. Her hands brushed through Carmilla's perfect raven hair, and then she worked on undoing her leather trousers and her corset, leaving her in her underwear. Oh, she looked perfect. As the kissing resumed, Laura realized that the wall was a bit uncomfortable. "Let's get this on the bed, please."

"My pleasure. Buckle up, creampuff. I'm gonna enjoy this." Carmilla warned. She threw Laura onto the bed and jumped on top off her. In a moment of intimacy, she placed a hand on Laura's face, who sucked on her finger as an invitation. Carmilla then grabbed her cloth dress. "You mind if I tear this?"

"Only if you pay for it, I'm never wearing it again anyway." Laura replied. And just like that, Carmilla's hands tore her dress apart. Laura heard a sort of growl as she did so. Then she flipped Laura over and tore the rest of it. Now they were both wearing nothing but underwear. Laura felt Carmilla's lips reach her neck. She felt powerless, like Carmilla had complete control over her. This was it. Carmilla is going to bite my neck now. She'll turn me into a vampire, and that will be it. But that's not what happened. Carmilla pulled her up and held her close.

"Try not to scream too loudly. If you can." she whispered down her ear. Her fingers reached underneath Laura's pants and entered her. Laura felt a scream building already. The endless teasing through the past few weeks was finally reaching it's end. No more teasing, just sex. Laura's legs spread as wide as they could, and she held onto Carm for dear life. That's when she felt it. A sharp pain in the neck. Blood being drained from her veins. And yet, it didn't hurt. If anything, it turned her on even more. She was close to cumming now. Odds were, this would be her last orgasm as a human. She was on the edge, just a few more thrusts. More and more blood drained from her neck. This was it.

And then Danny barged through the door.


	2. It's Gonna Be A Long Night

It took about 8 people to take Carmilla down. And it took hours to explain to Danny, Laf, Perry and the Zetas what happened between Laura and Carmilla. Danny had never wanted to kill a vampire more in her entire life. Perry and Laf were more concerned with the bite mark on Laura's neck, which healed very quickly. Laf was worried that it meant that Carmilla had turned Laura into a vampire. At the moment Laura and Carmilla were all alone. There was no worry, since Carmilla was tied down tightly. But the previous night was bothering her. Had Carmilla's bite turned her? She didn't feel any need for blood, and she could touch garlic perfectly fine. But maybe it was one of those things that took time. Laura would keep checking her neck wound in the mirror every few minutes. It was fine. Laura could poke it as hard as she could, but it felt like normal skin. It was during her 15th check that Carmilla made a noise. Danny had insisted that they keep tape over her mouth, in case she used her vampire charms again. In fact, she was still insistent that Laura was hypnotized. Laura was having doubts herself. But, on the off-chance she tried it again, Laura would definitely not fall for it. Carmilla was still making attempts to speak, muffled by the tape. Laura went back to her desk, never looking back. But she could see Carmilla in the monitor. She couldn't concentrate. She needed answers. After a deep sigh, she stood up and finally looked Carmilla in the eye. Carmilla raised her eyebrows. Laura silently swore at herself and removed the tape.

"That's much better." said the blood sucking vampire. She crunched up her lips and moved them around as much as she could. "Don't make a fuss, you won't turn into a vampire."

"You bit me! Isn't that generally what does the trick?" Laura asked angrily.

"No, it only changes you if I drain you completely. And replace your blood with my own." was the answer Carmilla gave. "Speaking of blood, could you get the 'soy milk'? I've been starving ever since you idiots tied me up. Or better yet, you could untie me and I'll get it myself."

"Oh, so you can go drink some innocent student dry? Not gonna happen." Laura replied.

"I don't drink from people directly. Why do you think I keep it in a carton?" Carmilla said.

"Then why did you drink directly from me?!" Laura shouted. Carmilla sighed.

"I was thirsty, and I got a bit excited. Don't worry, you weren't in any danger."

"You just said you could have drained me dry if you wanted." Laura continued shouting.

"Someone's feisty today. Relax, I know what I'm doing." Carmilla said calmly. Laura hovered her hands in the air like she was going to slam them down and shout some more. Instead, she made a sort of growl. "Look, I'm sorry, cutie, I won't do it again."

"Yeah, you won't, because I am never letting you out of those ropes. Ever." Laura threatened.

That threat held for a few days. Though now, Laura made sure to let Carmilla drink a pint of blood every day. Soon though, holding her roommate hostage lost its appeal. Every once in a while, Laura would consider cutting the ropes. Carmilla had been staying with Laura for a while, and while she was an incredibly annoying roommate, she hadn't killed anyone. On the forth day, she arranged for a meeting about releasing Carmilla. Not that day, since everyone was busy with non-vampire stuff, but the day after. Feeling a bit relieved, Laura went to sleep.

"...Laura?" Blood was dripping everywhere. Laura was almost swimming in the stuff. "Laura." It was dripping up, towards the ceiling. And on the ceiling there was.. "LAURA!"

Laura woke suddenly. A woman was holding her shoulders, trying to keep her still as she shook with fear.

"You're awake now, it's OK." the woman said. That voice, it was Carmilla. Laura jumped away and grabbed a stake from off the kitchen top. "Good god, you're jumpy. You were having a nightmare, and I woke you up. Just relax."

"How did you get out of those ropes?" Laura asked. Carmilla got off the bed and walked in Laura's direction. Laura made for the computer desk. Carmilla merely picked up her 'soy milk' and drank from it.

"They weren't exactly made from the finest metal on Earth. And garlic kind of loses it's effect when you leave it on me for days on end." she said. Laura kept her stake up, ready for an attack. Carmilla just chuckled. "If I wanted to kill you, it would have been in your sleep. Just put the stake down and relax." She was right, if Carmilla had any sinister plans, she'd have carried through with them by now. Laura lowered her good arm and sat on her bed. She watched Carmilla down the rest of her blood.

"Where do you even get that stuff?" asked Laura.

"You know those charities that take your blood. It's kind of like that. There are entire companies dedicated to it." Carmilla answered. "So, are we going to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"The other night. When we had sex."

"Just let me get some sleep."

Laura lied down in her bed and closed her eyes. She paid close attention to any noise Carmilla made. She heard her lie on the bed too. She tried to stay awake as long as possible, still slightly worried about a surprise attack. But soon, Laura's eyes could resist the urge to sleep no more, and she drifted off.

The dream came back, and it was worse than ever. Blood had flooded the room. Laura really was drowning in it. She swam for the door and pulled with all her strength. She pulled and pulled, but it would not budge. Then, something shook her, and she woke up again. It was past 1 in the morning now. It was Carmilla again who had woken her up. This time, Laura kept holding onto her like a child.

"Hey, hey, Laura, Laura, calm down." Carmilla said, trying to get Laura's nerves to relax. Laura started breathing with greater control, and she stopped shaking. When she did, Carmilla got into the bed with her. "If this is what it takes to not get woken up by you, I am not leaving this bed." This was brand new. Carmilla was never caring. She was the opposite of caring. Most of the time. Asides from the bracelet. And the champagne. Maybe Carmilla was not as hellish as Laura once thought.

"Thanks, Carm." Laura said sincerely. She gave Carmilla a cute kiss on the forehead. As she turned around, Carmilla wrapped her arms around her. Laura felt safer with a vampire in the same bed. Though, this was not the first time she and Carmilla had shared a bed. And that got her thinking. "Hey, Carm. You remember that night? Before we kind of trapped you. Could we-"

"Definitely." replied Carmilla. And then, Carmilla got on top and kissed her the lips. And they kept going. Laura's hands went down to undo Carmilla's trousers, while Carmilla brought Laura's top up and licked her very sensitive nipples. Maybe it was the fact that they were interrupted last time, but Laure was very sensitive tonight. And Carmilla knew it. She immediately put her hand down Laura's pants, and she nearly came there and then. She bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming as Carmilla's fingers got to work. This vampire was good, no question. As was proven when Laura came under a minute later. She bit down on Carmilla's shoulder hard to hide the scream. When it was over, she fell back onto the bed to catch her breath. "Now who's the one biting?"

"Very funny, but now it's my turn." Laura got up on her knees to kiss Carmilla again. They each removed each others tops, and Laura took her turn to suck on Carmilla's wonderful boobs. Carmilla purred a little. Laura grabbed her ass firmly and took her leather trousers off and put her down onto the bed. Then went the black pants. Then Laura feasted on Carmilla's pussy. This had been a long time coming. She tasted incredible. Laura was worried she'd never stop licking, even after Carmilla came.

"Good god, Creampuff. I wish you'd told me you were this good when we first met." moaned Carmilla. Filling up with pride on top of lust, Laura lost all self control. She held Carmilla's legs down and ravaged her. Carmilla caught on and held her head right into her pussy. Her moans grew louder and louder. She couldn't last much longer. Laura focused on her clit and inserted a couple of fingers into her. That was all it took. Carmilla made no effort to hide her screams though. After she came, she pulled Laura in and kissed her again. "So, I'm guessing you're voting for me to be released tomorrow?"

"Maybe I like tying you up" Laura said. Carmilla laughed a little. "Ready for Round 2?"

"Buckle up, Creampuff. It's gonna be a long night." warned Carmilla.


End file.
